


Under My Skin

by Mystik



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Marking, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got you under my skin, like I brand I can't erase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the round of kink from LJ. The kink was "neck fetish".

He could feel his eyes on him. Hell, that gaze was like a laser on his back. Ianto bit his lower lip as he finished the last cup of coffee. He put everything on a tray and turned around, looking up. He found Jack staring right back at him as the immortal smirked. His body felt goose bumps with that smirk and the Welshman unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck with his fingers. He knew the mark was right there and the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

Damn Jack.

 

Everything started as some kind of joke, or foreplay, he wasn't sure. Ianto was arriving earlier these days, just so Jack and him could have some quality time before the others arrived.

The Welshman was currently pressed against the wooden desk, his hands being his only support. Jack was behind him, hugging him by the waist as he fucked Ianto long and fast. Ianto was moaning constantly now, his head resting against Jack's shoulder. They traded heated kisses every now and then, their panted breaths echoing in the office.

Suddenly, he felt Jack's teeth on the back of his neck, biting hard. Ianto groaned, arching his back. The captain started sucking the place as his right hand closed around Ianto's cock, wanking him.

"Jack, I…" were Ianto's heated words, his climax approaching faster by the second.

"Do you feel this?" the captain whispered suddenly, touching the red mark in his neck with his mouth. "I want you to remember this mark, to remember who did this to you. You're mine Ianto Jones and every time your clothes rub against this…you'll remember it."

Ianto came two seconds after that statement with a long, shuddering groan.

"Ianto? Oi, Ianto!"

 

The Welshman blinked, staring at the waving hand of Owen in front of him. The doctor smiled when he saw that Ianto noticed him.

"So, are you back from dreamland? If you are, can I pick up my coffee from the tray, please?"

Ianto shook his head, as if to clear his head. He extended the tray, indicating which cup was Owen's and the doctor thanked with a smile, raising his mug. The Welshman started walking, delivering the mugs to everybody, trying really hard not to look up again, because he could feel Jack's look on him. His body was tingling with anticipation and even though the day was only beginning, he wanted to end, so that everybody could leave and he could have his way with the captain.

He went upstairs, anticipation running through his skin as he approached the office, the memories from that morning only making matters worse. But Ianto could do this: he was stronger than that.

The Welshman entered the office and approached the wooden desk, picking the mug of coffee from the tray and putting on the table, not looking at his captain, who was currently analyzing some files.

"There you go sir." Ianto said, turning around and going away, proud of himself for resisting.

Of course that didn't last.

"Ianto?"

He turned around almost in slow motion, looking at those startling blue eyes. Jack smiled, licking his lips, the gesture echoing through Ianto's skin.

"Can you feel it? When your shirt rubs on it?"

Instinctively Ianto put his fingers on the back of his neck. Jack laughed, the sound low and almost aroused. The captain rested his back against his chair, his eyes sparkling.

"Good. I'm guessing some extra hours after work are required."

The Welshman growled and turned around, leaving the office in a hurry, his lips thinned in a fine line. Damn Jack. How his captain could make him so angry and so aroused at the same time it was a mystery to him.

 

He was looking forward for tonight.

 

 

THE END


End file.
